A Cinderella Story kinda
by Cap'n-Jacky-Sparrow
Summary: Brooke has always wanted to meet the Jonas Brothers. But what will happen when she does and falls in love with Joe? Rated N for later chapters.


"Brooke! Hurry up! We need to get going to the JoBro concert! I have backstage passes, and I want to be early!" My friend Tiffany was always rushing. The concert started tomorrow, but we had a few hours to travel. It was in Oregon, after all. "I'm coming, Tiffs!" I hurried out the door with my overnight backpack. "I'm driving!" I said before she could open the driver's door. She faked a pout and went to stand by the passenger side door. "Is everything packed?" I asked. "Yep, everything is ready for our 10-hour trip."

I started the car and backed out of the driveway. We were on our way. Along the way, we sang along real loud to CDs we brought, and scared people in cars next to us. And we played games, like I Spy, and the Alphabet game, and Sex, where every time you saw a car with its taillight out you hit the top of the car before the other person(s) and the last to hit it has to remove an article of clothing or an accessory. We stopped when Tiff was in her bra and booty-shorts, I in my camisole and boxer-shorts. Luckily we were on a pretty deserted road by then. Only one car of hormonal teenage boys had driven next to us saying, "Take it off!" But I digress.

5 hours later, with Tiffany asleep and I on the way, we finally got to the hotel. It was about one in the morning. "Tiffany," I said, "wake up, we're here." "Hmm?" She woke up slowly. "Ok…" We got our things and went to check in.

After we got to our room, we unpacked quickly and fell asleep.

We woke up about 11:30. Tiff showered while I ordered room service. My parents had given me a Platinum card for my 18th birthday, backed by a couple million. I was rich, but don't get me wrong, I wasn't a spoiled rotten kid who got everything she wanted. My parents got rich by hard work, and they believe I should have the benefits of getting my own money by working for it. I am a grounded person. I have a job and everything. Anyways, when the food got here, Tiffany got out of the shower. After we ate, I went to go take my shower.

After my shower, we went out on the town. Portland, the greatest shopping city in Oregon. Actually, that's probably a lie. But it'll have to do. It's where the Jonas Brothers were. We got a couple of things, not much. Tiff and I went to get a light dinner before we went backstage at the concert.

We were the first in line, seeing as most buy their tickets online anymore, and they still had tickets. And they were front and center! How lucky were we?! Anyways, we showed our backstage passes and they let us go backstage, only to have us sit in a waiting room with the Jonas Brothers' bodyguard. He was a BIG mofo! Not like, fat, but tall and wide! Big enough to block all three at once. He was white, bald, and had a goatee. And sunglasses. Like a big white version of Shaft.

Eventually, the JoBros came out and hung with Tiffany and I. They each gave us hugs and then they asked us out for coffee! We had a couple of hours until the concert, so their bodyguard, Bob, let us go without him. Amazing, I know. They all let me drive, since it was my car. Well, Jeep, but it was big enough for all of us. That's the point. Anyways, I couldn't stop staring at Joe the entire time we were at Starbucks. He is so cute. And he has the funniest laugh! I saw him eyeing me once when I was looking out the corner of my eye, and when I looked back his eyes were on Nick.

All too soon it was time to head back to the place where the concert was. We walked back with them and wished them luck, then headed to our seats…by way of the stage. There were hundreds of people there, and when Tiffany and I came out, the ones who were closest to the stage looked at us all pissed off. It was hilarious. We dropped down, Tiffany with some difficulty, because of her weak-ish ankles, and in a few minutes, the concert had started.

It was in the middle of their act when Joe went over to his mic and said, "We would like to invite up onto the stage Tiffany McLaren and Brooke Hunt!" He held his hands out to us, and pulled us up on stage. Everybody clapped, and Joe whispered into each of our ears what they were going to sing to us. I wondered 'Why us?' but then my query was answered. "These girls have been to every single one of our concerts, all across the country! And we would like to recognize each of them with a song." They sat each of us down individually and sang to us. When one of us wasn't being sung to, we were singing along with them and dancing with Kevin. Tiffany's song was Hello Beautiful sung by Nick, and mine was Please Be Mine sung by Joe. Afterwards, we stayed on stage for the entire show, and were given the best award by them we could have asked for, the Group Roadie award, which was one they probably made up. It consisted of a plaque, free signed pictures and an invitation to come on all their tours. Can you believe it? We're going on their tours! That's awesome! Now all I have to do is go home, pack for a few months, and I'm off. So about Joe and that particular song…


End file.
